My Love
by KyeNa
Summary: bogoshipoyo/ aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi yesung ie/ apa salahku?/ jebal jangan lakukan ini padaku. aku sangat mencintaimu siwon ie. pair yewon(broken) slight kyusung sibum and mystery pair of the end.chap2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Main : Yesung,Siwon,Kibum,Kyuhyun

Pair : Wonsung Broken! Slight Kyusung and the end is new pair still mistery.

WARNING: Boys love, Alur awut-awutan, Typos bertebaran,tanda baca gak jelas, bahasa bikin puyeng.

~HAPPY READING~

" At Incheon Airport"

Yesung berdiri sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai. Berkali-kali di liriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya dengan gelisah. Didepanya keluarga Choi juga sedang berdiri menunggu dengan tak sabar.

"Seperti apa sih tampang siwon sekarang? Tambah keren ya " Kyuhyun mengusiknya, Yesung melirik Kyuhyun Dengan Gemas. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir sambil mengankat bahu.

"Siwon!" Yesung mendengar seruan dari keluarga Choi, iapun berpaling seorang namja tinggi tegap dalam pelukan yeoja paruh baya yang ia kenali sebagai umma Siwon.

Ya dia Siwon gumam Yesung dalam namja tersebut dengan penuh kerinduan. Sudah berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam muncul di belakang Siwon, sesaat Yesung terpana menatapnya.

"Hyung namja itu "Kyuhyun menyikut lengannya" Siwon Hyung tidak ketularan penyakit selingkuh kan ?".Yesung diam saja mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sungie" Boa noona kakak Siwon memanggilnya. Yesung menguatkan hatinya, diulasnya sebuah senyum manis dan melangkah menghampiri Siwon dan keluarganya.

Sesaat mereka saling menatap " Annyeong" Siwon menyapa dengan senyum dibibirnya. Annyeong Yesung membalas dengan suara gemetar. Sekejap kemudian tubuh mungil Yesung sudah berada dalam pelukan Siwon dan sebuah kecupan ringan mampir di bibirnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukanya dan menoleh pada namja yang ada dibelakangnya "Ini Kibum temanku di Tokyo Dia mau berlibur di Seoul" Yesung menarik nafas lega seakan dia terlepas dari beban berat yang Kibum dengan ramah. Sementara siwon menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Kau jaga dia dengan baik kan Kyu?"

"As your wished see for yourself (bener g nich?).Sungie Hyung tambah cakep tuh" sahut Kyuhyun,sambil meninju bahu Siwon.

~ Skip Time~

Senja menyelimuti kota Seoul di sebuah Apartement mewah di pusat kota Seoul terlihat dua orang namja duduk di bawah lampu yang temaram.

"Katamu kau sudah memutuskan dia Siwonie", suara namja itu memecah keheningan

"Segera Kibumie aku akan bicara dengan dia secepatnya

" Untuk apa kau perkenalkan aku padanya di bandara tadi ?".

"Untuk menjaga etika, keluargaku pasti kaget kalau kukatakan kau calon tunanganku. Dan bagaimana perasaan Yesungie kalau ku katakan itu tadi.

" Aku tidak peduli" Tukas kibum ketus, "kau memikirkan perasaan dia tapi tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Kau masih mencintai dia !."

" No Kibumie I hope you understand" Siwon menghela nafas " perlu waktu untuk mengatakaan pada dia, but I will do it! Trust me" sahut Siwon.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,disebuah kamar yang cukup mewah seorang namja manis sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnyadengan gelisah dia membolak balikan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king dia merasa gelisah entah apa tapi hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

Meskipun Siwon bilang Kibum hanya teman tapi Yesung menangkap tatapan keduanya berbeda."Mungkinkah Siwon tegamenghianatinya,tegakah dia mencari penggantiku? Ani…ani" yesung menepis semua pikiran buruknya. "Aku percaya Siwon menciantaiku" gumam yesung dan akhirnya Yesung menutup mata dia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya .

Oo0oO

Pada pagi yang cerah ,Siwon memutukan untuk menemui Yesung di Apartementnya dan dia bertekad akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yesung " bahwa dia tidak mencintai yesung lagi".

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen yesung, dilihatnya apartemen itu dihias sedemikian rupa oleh yesung untuk menyambut kedatangannya, sesaat pertahanan siwon runtuh apa tega dia menyakiti hati namja yang begitu mencintainya, ah..siwon tak mau ambil pusing tekatnya sudah bulat hari ini juga dia harus mengatakan kalau dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang lebih dicintainya dari pada yesung.

"siwon-ie" girang yesung saat melihat kedatangan siwon

Tanpa perlu permisi yesung langsung berhambur kepelukan namja tampan itu, memeluknya erat, menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang selama ini dipendam olehnya.

"kau tau..aku sangat merindukanmu siwon-ie" gumam yesung lembut.

Malang bagi yesung, siwon sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya, siwon hanya diam tak menjawab sama sekali setiap kata-katanya. Perlahan yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari siwon memandang wajah siwon sembari menyunggingkan senyuman miris dari bibir manisnya "siwon-ie..kau pasti lapar? Aku masak semua makanan kesukaanmu" yesung menggandeng lengan siwon dan membawa namja itu untuk duduk dan menikmati hidangan yang special dimasaknya khusus untuk siwon.

"aku tidak lapar" balas siwon datar

Deg

Siwon tak pernah berbicara sedingin ini padanya, sakit..tentu sakit, tapi yesung berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan menepis segala fikiran buruk tentang siwon dari dalam benaknya "oh..kau belum lapar ya?…baiklah!…kau harus cerita padaku tentang pengalamanmu selama di Tokyo.."

"yesung-ie.." panggil siwon membuat yesung menghentikan kata-katanya

"ne siwon-ie wae?"

"aku..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" jawab siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut memandang yesung.

"katakanlah.." jawab yesung bingung dengan gelagat aneh namjachingunya itu.

"aku..aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"

Jantung yesung hampir berhenti mendengar perkataan siwon, matanya membulat dan nafasnya tercekat membuatnya hampir sulit untuk bernafas.

"hah..haha..hahaha.." yesung tertawa renyah tak percaya "kau hanya bercanda kan siwon-ie..terlalu lama di Tokyo membuatmu jadi humoris ya.."

"aku serius yesung-ie..aku sudah memiliki namja lain yang kucintai.." jawab siwon mencoba memberi ketenangan pada yesung yang kini hanya menggeleng tak percaya, siwon menggenggam erat tangan namja manis itu.

"andwe..aku tak bisa terima ini semua..aku..aku sungguh mencintaimu siwon-ie..apa salahku sampai kau berbuat seperti ini padaku" yesung terus menggeleng frustasi, siwon sama sekali tak tega melihat penderitaan namja manis yang pernah dicintai olehnya itu lalu membawa yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"kau sama sekali tak bersalah..hanya saja aku sudah tak menyimpan perasaan apapun padamu lagi..semuanya seakan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu dan aku terlanjur mencintai namja lain selain dirimu.."

Yesung melepas pelukan siwon paksa "apa namja yang kau bawa kemarin..apa namja yang bernama kibum itu yang kau maksud ha..apa dia yang merebutmu dariku" bentak yesung tak terima..air matanya terus mengalir, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"mianhe yesung-ie..jebal kau jangan pernah menyalahkan kibum-ie..ini semua terjadi karena kami terlalu sering bersama hingga benih-benih cinta itu muncul begitu saja"

Plakkk

Yesung menampar siwon hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada pipi namja tampan itu "jadi untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu jika akhirnya kau menghianatiku brengsek"

"mianhe yesung-ie.." jawab siwon sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa nyeri dan panas akibat tamparan yesung.

Yesung terperosok, tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lemas "kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..?" isak yesung pilu dengan suara yang terdengar parau "aku sangat mencintaimu siwon-ie"

"mianhe yesung-ie" siwon meraih yesung dalam pelukannya "kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusanku ini"

"jebal jangan tinggalkan aku siwon-ie, bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu disini dan saat kau kembali kau malah akan meninggalkanku, jebal jangan lakukan ini padaku" yesung terus terisak dan memohon agar siwon tak meninggalkannya.

"mianhe yesung-ie..aku akan segera bertungangan dengan kibum-ie, mianhe..semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini" siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari yesung dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar dari apartemen yesung setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Prankkkk

Yesung melemparkan piring kearah pintu membuat piring itu pecah berkeping-keping "choi siwon brengsek.." teriaknya seperti orang gila "aku membencimu choi siwon..aku membencimu"

Oo0oO

Siwon banyak melamun setelah kejadian malam dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan yesung, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, bagaimanapun dia pernah begitu mencintai namja itu dan dia begitu jahat menghianati cinta tulus yesung padanya.

"siwon-ie" sapa kibum sambil membawa dua piring nasi goring dan mengangsurkan sepiring nasi goring pada siwon.

"thanks babby" balas siwon dan meraih sepiring nasi goring itu lalu meletakkannya disamping tempat duduknya.

"masih memikirkan mantan kekasihmu itu hem?" tanya kibum saat melihat siwon tak menyentuh makanannya, namja itu tampak tak berselera makan.

"aniyo babby..hanya dirimu yang ada didalam fikiranku" bohong siwon dan walaupun tidak percaya kibum berusaha menunjukkan raut percaya pada namja yang berstatus sebagai calon tunangannya itu.

Tok..tok..

"choi siwon..buka pintu, aku yakin kau pasti berada didalam" seseorang mengetuk pintu dari arah luar dengan bringas.

Siwon dan kibum terkejut mendengar gedoran paksa dari pintu kamar hotel yang mereka booking, saling memandang sampai akhirnya siwon memutuskan siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka malam-malam seperti ini.

Ceklek

Buagh…

Kyuhyun memberi bogem mentah pada siwon saat namja itu membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada yesung hyung brengsek"

Buagh…

Kyuhyun memberi bogem mentah tanpa ampun pada siwon.

"hentikan…apa-apaan kau ini…kau sudah gila ya" teriak kibum saat berusaha menyelamatkan siwon kekasihnya.

"kau " tunjuk kyuhyun geram tepat diwajah kibum "semuanya karena dirimu..apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dengan merusak hubungan siwon hyung dengan yesung hyung ha.."

"kyu..jangan sentuh kibum-ie atau kan akan menyesal"

"cih..bahkan kau lebih mementingkan namja sialan ini ketimbang yesung hyung yang sekarang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit"

Raut wajah siwon dan kibum kontan berubah saat mendengar yesung terbaring dirumah sakit, raut wajah mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak, terlebih kibum yang menunjukkan raut wajah cemas, bukannya seharusnya kibum senang karena kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada yesung tak akan ada yang merebut siwon darinya.

"ap..apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya siwon gugup saat kyuhyun menyebut nama yesung.

"yesung hyung hampir mati itu semua karena ulah mu tuan muda choi yang terhormat, kalian akan membayar apa yang telah kalian perbuat dengan yesung hyung"

"apa yang terjadi pada yesung-ie?" tanya siwon panic, perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"chagi..untuk apa lagi kau perdulikan namja itu..kau kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya" kibum pura-pura terlihat cemburu saat siwon menanyakan perihal yesung pada kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat masih mencemaskan mantan kekasihnya itu, raut ketakutan terlihat diwajah tampannya "katakan apa yang terjadi pada yesung-ie" tanpa memperdulikan kibum siwon terus memaksa kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan tentang yesung padanya.

"kau lihat itu kan kim kibum..kekasihmu ini masih menghawatirkan yesung hyung..kau itu hanya pelarian saja baginya" ucap kyuhyun datar.

"siwon-ie jahat" kibum langsung berlari meninggalkan siwon dan kyuhyun.

"kibum-ie" panggil siwon tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh kibum "kau.." geram siwon pada kyuhyun dan langsung berlari mengejar kibum.

"ah..mereka berdua brengsek" kyuhyun menendang kursi sekuat tenaganya.

Oo0oO

Kyuhyun menemani yesung yang kini terbaling lemah dirumah sakit, pergelangan tangannya berbalut perban, wajahnya pucat dan layu. Yesung benar-benar terlihat rapuh dan menderita.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun membuka knop pintu apartemen yesung, dilihatnya pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Apa rumah yesung baru saja kemalingan fikirnya, kyuhyun memanggil nama yesung tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, dilihatnya kekamar keadaan kamar pun tidak ada bedanya luar biasa berantakan, yesung pun sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap sudut apartemen yesung sampai matanya tertuju pada tempat terakhir yaitu kamar mandi, saat kyuhyun hendak membuka pintunya ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Mata kyuhyun membelalak saat melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi dari bawah pintu, disentuhnya cairan itu "ini darah " gumamnya, perasaan takut mulai menyerang dirinya.

Brakkk

Sekuat tenaga kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dan saat pintu itu terbuka kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"yesung hyung…" teriaknya panic "apa yang terjadi..kenapa hyung melakukan ini" isaknya saat melihat luka menganga pada pergelangan tangan yesung "hyung..bangun.."

**Flashback Off**

"sebaiknya hyung melupakannya" seru kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada yesung

"aku tidak bisa kyu.." balas yesung tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dan tak menghiraukan kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk membujuknya agar mau menerima suapan darinya.

"tapi dia sudah menghianatimu hyung…"

"siwon-ie hanya khilaf kyu..aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku"

"sebesar itu kah cintamu padanya hyung?" tanya kyuhyun saat yesung berusaha tersenyum saat menjawab setiap pertanyaan darinya.

"nde..aku memang sangat mencintainya.."

"sung-ie" seorang noona cantik masuk kedalam kamar tempat yesung dirawat dan langsung memeluk namja manis itu, dialah Boa noona dari choi siwon "kenapa ini bisa terjadi, apa yang dilakukan oleh adik bodohku itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini eoh" Boa mengusap lembut pucuk kepala yesung, yeoja itu sangat menyayangi yesung layaknya dongsaengnya sendiri.

"siwon hyung selingkuh noona" adu kyuhyun pada Boa "dia selingkuh dengan namja yang dibawanya kemarin"

"mwo…kurang ajar sekali dia..lihat saja..noona akan memberi pelajaran padanya"

"andwe!..tak perlu noona..aku yakin siwon-ie hanya khilaf…suatu saat nanti dia akan sadar dan kembali padaku" yesung mencoba meredam kemarahan Boa

"kalau appa tau anak itu membuatmu seperti ini pasti appa akan menghajarnya"

"jebal jangan mengatakan apapun pada appa dan eoma noona..aku tak ingin mereka khawatir..jebal biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya"

Boa tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, dia tak menyangka begitu mulianya hati yesung mau memaafkan siwon yang telah melukainya sampai seperti ini "kenapa kau begitu baik yesung-ie"

"aku mencintainya noona..dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku, hanya saja saat ini cinta kami sedang diuji.."

"yesung-ie" gumam Boa lembut

"semoga apa yang kau fikirkan benar hyung" sambung kyuhyun cuek dan menyodorkan lagi sesendok bubur yang dari tadi ditolak oleh yesung.

"makanlah yesung-ie.." pinta Boa dan dengan terpaksa yesung menerima suapan bubur itu sambil menggerutu tak jelas membuat Boa dan kyuhyun tersenyum akibat ulah namja manis itu.

Oo0oO

Siwon memandangi beberapa selcanya bersama yesung, entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu malam ini, terkadang tersenyum sendiri saat melihat deretan selca lucu yang dibuatnya bersama yesung.

"kibum-ie" siwon terkejut saat tiba-tiba secara paksa kibum merebut kamera digital milik siwon.

Prangkk

Kibum membuang kamera itu hingga membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Plak

Siwon menampar pipi namja itu karena telah lancang menghancurkan kenangannya bersama yesung.

"kau berani menamparku ha.." bentak kibum marah

"kenapa kau membuang kameraku" balas siwon tak kalah marah

"aku cemburu siwon-ie..kau masih mencintainya kan, mencintai namja bodoh itu?"

"nde…aku memang masih mencintainya..lalu kau mau apa ha.." kemarahan siwon kini sudah memuncak akibat sifat possessive kibum.

Kibum tertegun, tak menyangka kalau kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir siwon "andwe..kau itu milikku..aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali padanya..andwe.." kibum berteriak dan berlari kearah jendela.

"kibum-ie…" siwon mengejar kibum saat namja itu hendak melompat dari jendela, saat ini mereka sedang berada di lantai tiga belas, di hotel yang di booking kibum selama berada dikorea.

"lepaskan aku…lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melihatmu kembali padanya lepaskan.." kibum terus meronta dan berusaha untuk melompat kalau saja siwon tak langsung meraihnya.

Siwon membawa kibum dalam pelukannya "mianhe…aku tadi terlalu emosi!..nde..aku tidak akan kembali padanya..kau tenanglah..mianhe..aku takkan mengulanginya lagi"

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan siwon-ie.." gumam kibum sambil mendongak melihat wajah siwon yang masih setia memeluknya.

"nde..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..sebaiknya kita tidur..ini sudah terlalu malam"

"gomawo siwon-ie.." balas kibum lembut.

Disatu sisi siwon masih sangat merindukan yesung yang masih sangat dicintainya, disisi lain ada kibum yang sangat possessive dan siwon juga mencintai namja itu, siwon bingung yang mana yang harus dipilih olehnya.

TBC Or END

FF ini merupakan kolaborasi antara Septia dengan Nierin Unnie, berharap ada yang suka dan mau mereview untuk kelangsungan ff ini.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Septia and Nierin

Main : Yesung,Siwon,Kibum,Kyuhyun

Pair : Wonsung Broken! Slight Kyusung and the end is new pair (?)

Warning: Boys love,alur membingungkan,geje,typo(s),tidak sesui EYD,OOC,etc.

Disclaimer: Author cuma pinjam nama cast yang ada dalam ff ini, cerita ini _just fanfiction,just_ _for fun_, tanpa ada maksud untuk menyinggung siapapun atau mendeskriditkan cast yang ada didalam

Chap sebelumnya

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan siwon-ie.." gumam kibum sambil melihat wajah siwon yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Nde..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..sebaiknya kita tidur..ini sudah terlalu malam"

"Gomawo siwon-ie.." balas kibum lembut.

Disatu sisi siwon masih sangat merindukan yesung yang masih sangat dicintainya, disisi lain ada kibum yang sangat possessive dan siwon juga mencintai namja itu, siwon bingung yang mana yang harus dipilih olehnya.

~HAPPY READING~

Siwon dan kibum sedang berbaring ditempat tidur king size dikamar hotel yang ditempati kibum selama berlibur dikorea, kibum memeluk siwon possessive seperti tak mau melepaskan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon pun membalas pelukan kibum tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak berada disana, pikrannya menerawang pada yesung mantan kekasihnya.

"Siwon-ie" panggil kibum membuat lamunan siwon buyar dan langsung mengalihkan perhatianya pada kibum.

"Ne chagi wae?" tanya siwon

"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" gumam kibum sedikit pelan.

Siwon menghela nafas "nde..aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu chagi" jawab siwon ragu.

"Saranghaeyo" balas kibum lembut

"Nado saranghaeyo" sambung siwon dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada kibum

"Chagi…bolehkah aku…ehm..bolehkah aku menjenguk yesung-ie dirumah sakit?"

Deg

Kibum melepaskan pelukan siwon, perasaan kibum mulai tak menentu, apa yang harus dijawab olehnya? Diam..hanya diam yang dilakukan kibum, dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya itu.

"Wae chagi? Bagaimanapun aku yang telah membua yesungie seperti itu, dia melakukan hal nekat seperti itu karena kecewa padaku, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisinya itu saja" siwon melihat raut wajah kibum berubah menjadi dingin dengan ekpresi wajah yang sulit dibaca" , siwon menebak mungkin kibum marah! Tapi benarkah kibum marah? Hanya kibum lah yang tau isi hatinya sendiri.

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya dan siwon berbaring.

"Mau kemana chagi? " tanya siwon sambil meraih pergelangan tangan kibum.

"Kekamar mandi!" balas kibum datar dan menepis tangan siwon kasar.

Blammm

Kibum menutup pintu kamar mandi sekuat tenaganya membuat siwon sedikit terkejut, dia mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar dengan sifat namjachingunya itu.

Kibum memutar kran shower dan membiarkan air dingin menguyur seluruh tubuhnya, berharap dinginnya air bisa mengobati keresahan yang melanda hatinya selama ini, kibum yang selama ini selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri, berharap memiliki yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia miliki .

Air matanya mengalir seiring mengalirnya air dari atas kepalanya, dadanya terasa sesak~ sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini, menjadi orang jahat untuk mencapai apa yang kini menjadi tujuan hidupnya, melukai orang yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

Sesungguhnya diapun tersiksa, dia juga menderita tapi semua sudah terlanjur dan tak mungkin berhenti sampai disini, tujuan hidupnya ada disini. Kibum masih harus rela hidup dengan kepura-puraan sampai tujuannya tercapai.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya kibum meraih handuk yang digantungkannya di belakang pintu dan melilitkannya sebatas pinggang lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya siwon yang sedang membaca majalah sambil meminum kopi hitam yang dipesannya dari pelayan hotel saat kibum di kamar mandi.

Kibum menghampiri siwon dan mengambil majalah yang dipegang siwon lalu meletakkan majalah itu diatas meja. Kibum memulai aksinya menggoda siwon, kini kibum tengah duduk dipangkuan siwon dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher namja tampan itu.

Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung! Bukankah tadi kibum marah padanya, kenapa cepat sekali mood namja ini berubah fikirnya.

"Siwon-ie!" panggil kibum lembut sambil sesekali menciumi leher siwon dan tangan nakalnya mengelus-ngelus dada bidang siwon.

"Ne chagi wae?" balas siwon sambil sesekali mendesah saat tangan kibum memanjakan dadanya,

"Kau boleh menjenguk mantan kekasihmu itu" balas kibum tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya "Tapi…!aku ikut"

Ucapan kibum membuat siwon tersadar dari surge dunianya "kenapa harus ikut?" tanya siwon penasaran.

Kibum mendorong pelan dada siwon membuat namja tampan itu menjadi setengah berbaring lalu melanjutkan lagi aksi nakalnya "aku hanya tak ingin kau macam-macam padanya, bisa sajakan kau jatuh lagi kepelukannya kalau kubiarkan kau pergi sendiri"

"Euuhh…" lenguh siwon saat kibum meraih dan menjilat nipple siwon nakal "ne..kau boleh ikut chagi"

"Good boy! Malam ini kau milikku siwon-ie" seringaian tipis kibum mulai muncul

"Nde…milikilah aku sesukamu chagi"

"kena kau" inner kibum dalam hati.

Oo0oO

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, yesung merasa sangat bosan karena kondisinya yang masih lemah dan belum diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang asik dengan kekasih keduanya yaitu psp hitam kesayangannya, yesung memutar bola matanya malas saat kyuhyun berteriak tak jelas saat berhasil meraih level selanjutnya.

"Dasar maniak" gerutu yesung kesal, yesung mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkan kearah kyuhyun.

Respect kyuhyun langsung mengelak sebelum bantal itu mendarat kekepalanya membuat yesung semakin menggerutu tak jelas "kyu..tsk..kau ini main game terus….bantu aku berpkir agar siwon-ie kembali padaku"

"Hem.." jawab kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari psp kesayangannya.

"Yak..aku bicara padamu maknae"

"Sebentar hyu..ng, ini tinggal satu level lagi" jawab kyuhyun cuek

"Tsk…awas kau ya!" yesung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mengendap-endap kearah kyuhyun.

Sret

Yesung meraih psp laknat itu dari tangan kyuhyun dan langsung menekan tombol power seenak jidatnya membuat layar psp itu menjadi blank .

Awalnya kyuhyun cengo saat melihat layar pspnya blank, perlahan raut wajahnya menjadi suram dan memerah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat matanya menangkap layar psp yang sudah dimatikan oleh yesung "hueeeeee…" tangis kyuhyun pecah "hyung jaha…t, aku tidak tidur tiga hari hanya untuk mencapai level itu hueeee…."

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh kau mengabaikan hyung" balas yesung kesal.

"Gara-gara hyung aku harus mengulang dari level awal lagi..hueeee…."

"Tsk…kau ini hanya gara-gara game seperti itu saja sampai menangis seperti itu dasar maniak"

"Hiks..hyungie… jahat.."

"Ehm…ani..kau yang jahat karena mengabaikan hyung"

"Hyung menyebalkan"

"Tapi hyung menyayangimu" yesung memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher namja maniak game itu dan mencium pipi namja tampan itu lembut layaknya namdongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

Setelah yesung mencium pipinya senyum cerah kembali kewajah tampan namja maniak game itu "Aku juga menyayangi hyung! (chup)" kyuhyun membalas ciuman yesung membuat yesung tergelak akibat aegyo gagal namja evil itu.

"Ehem" suara deheman seseorang membuat yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu pula dengan kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi didepan pintu kamar rawat yesung dua orang namja yang sama-sama tampan sedang memandang tidak senang kearah yesung dan kyuhyun, mereka bisa langsung masuk karena pintu kamar rawat yesung terbuka lebar.

Siwon terlihat wajar tidak senang karena yesung merupakan mantan namjachingunya dan siwon memang masih mencintai namja manis itu. Siwon terlihat cemburu saat melihat yesung memeluk kyuhyun mesra layaknya seorang kekasih yang sedang membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang marah.

Tanpa siwon ketahui raut kebencian terpancar diwajah kibum saat melihat yesung memeluk kyuhyun, kibum merasa tidak suka pada kedekatan yesung dan kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak wajar.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya kyuhyun datar pada kedua namja tampan yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kyu.." tegur yesung membuat kyuhyun melunak dan tak lagi memandang dingin kearah dua namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih itu "kalau kalian kesini hanya mau menertawai kebodohanku sebaiknya kalian pergi" ujar yesung dingin.

"Yesung-ie" lpangil siwon pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh yesung, siwon melangkahkan kakinya kearah yesung ,dia tak memperdulikan kibum yang datang bersamanya, Siwon langsung memeluk yesung erat "mianhe.."ucap siwon lirih.

Yesung sama sekali tak membalas pelukan itu,dadanya terasa sakit saat mendapat perhatian yang begitu besar dari mantan namjachingunya itu, yesung bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, ingin sekali membalas pelukan namja itu tapi yesung menjaga perasaan kibum yang kini memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat dia melihat pandangan kibum yang terlihat tak biasa ketika memandang siwon yang sedang memeluk yesung, dari wajah kibum terpancar kecemburuan yang luar biasa tapi kecemburuan itu seperti tak mengarah pada yesung melainkan pada siwon, kibum terlihat cemburu karena siwon memeluk yesung, padahal yang kekasihnya itu adalah siwon tapi kibum malah terlihat cemburu pada kekasihnya sendiri, terlihat tidak wajar memang.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya geram, kecemburuannnya semakin memuncak saat melihat siwon mencium telapak tangan yesung.

"Siwon-ie" panggil kibum marah.

Siwon tersentak dan reflek melepaskan tangannya dari tangan yesung.

"Appo.." ringis yesung saat siwon sontak melepas tangannya.

Kibum hendak menghampiri yesung saat namja itu meringis kesakitan, tapi langsung diurungkannya niatan untuk menghampiri yesung karena disini kibum berperan sebagai kekasih siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan choi siwon!" kyuhyun mendorong siwon saat melihat yesung kesakitan akibat ulah siwon "sakit hyung?" tanya kyuhyun pada yesung dan membelai perban bekas luka pada pergelangan tangan yesung.

"Sedikit kyu" balas yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun melihat perban yesung mulai berwarna kemerahaan semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas, sepertinya hentakan siwon tadi membuat luka yesung kembali terbuka "apanya yang sedikit, ini berdarah lagi hyung" teriaknya panic.

Kibum semakin penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri yesung, menepis tangan kyuhyun dan meraih tangan yesung lembut "nde, ini memang berdarah lagi" gumamnya dingin "sebaiknya panggil suster sebelum terjadi infeksi" perintah kibum dan entah kenapakyuhyun mau menuruti ucapan namja dingin itu.

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat kibum meraih tangannya, jantungnya terasa tak beraturan, pipinya memanas. Baginya sikap kibum terasa begitu manis walaupun wajah namja itu begitu dingin ,datar dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Yesung menepis prasangkanya pada kibum, apa-apaan dia, bagaimana bisa yesung menaruh simpati pada namja yang sudah dengan kejam merebut siwon darinya "lepas" kata yesung ketus dan menepis kasar tangan kibum "appo.." ringisnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya tanganmu jangan banyak bergerak dulu" ujar kibum masih dengan nada super dingin dan meraih lagi tangan yesung, kibum merasa tuhan hari ini benar-benar memihak padanya karena dia bisa menyentuh tangan yesung tanpa harus membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

Siwon sama sekali tak berani berkata apapun karena lagi-lagi dia yang membuat yesung terluka, perasaan bersalah semakin menghinggapi relung hatinya.

Kyuhyun masuk bersama seorang suster yang membawa perban dan peralatan lainnya untuk mengobati luka yesung, kibum melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan suster mengobati yesung.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi" ujar kyuhyun dingin.

Tanpa menjawab siwon dan kibum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat yesung dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel mereka.

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit siwon dan kibum tidak berbicara sama sekali, siwon berfikir kibum pasti marah lagi padanya, berbeda dengan kibum yang dilanda rasa cemas akan keadaan yesung yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja baginya.

Mereka menuju parkiran rumah sakit dan mencari mobil mereka lalu memutuskan untuk kembali kehotel, sepanjang perjalanan lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam, sama sekali tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan.

Sesampainya dikamar hotel kibum masuk lebih dulu lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, matanya terpejam tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana, wajah manis yesung terus menghantui dirinya, apalagi tadi saat dia tanpa sengaja melihat rona merah di pipi yesung saat dia menyentuh tangan yesung membuat yesung terlihat semakin manis saat merona seperti itu.

"Aish.." kibum menggeleng frustasi "lama-lama aku bisa gila" rutuknya kesal.

"Wae kibum-ie?" tanya siwon saat melihat kibum terlihat frustasi ditempat tidurnya.

"Gwenchana?" balas kibum dingin.

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian dirumah sakit tadi?" tanya siwon hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" jawab kibum masih dengan nada datar.

"Mianhe chagi, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau itu masih mencintainya kan? Kau sudah menipuku tuan choi, kau sudah menipuku dengan mengatakan mencintaiku, kau membuangku saat sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku benar-benar salut padamu" kibum bertepuk tangan membuat siwon terhenyak.

"No kibum-ie, tidak seperti itu, mianhe membuatmu terluka, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" siwon meraih kibum dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa siwon ketahui kini kibum tengah menyeringai karena lagi-lagi siwon masuk dalam perangkapnya

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu" kibum menolak keras pelukan siwon dan mengusir namja itu keluar dari kamar hotel.

Blamm

Kibum menutup pintu kamar hotel sekuat tenaganya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Chagi..buka pintunya! Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Pergi…" teriak kibum dari dalam kamar.

Dari pada menanggung malu karena kini orang-orang memandang kearahnya siwon memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan hotel.

oo0oo

Setelah meninggalkan hotel tempat kibum menginap siwon memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

sesampainya dirumah bukannya mendapat ketenangan siwon malah dihadang oleh noonanya membuat mood namja itu semakin kacau "kau harus menjelaskan pada noona apa yang terjadi antara kau dan yesung-ie!"

"Tsk..jangan sekarang noona aku sedang lelah!" kata siwon ,dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kamarnya. Beruntung bagi siwon karena kedua orang tuanya saat ini sedang berada di luar negri jadi dia tak perlu pusing menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Yak..kau mulai tidak sopan pada noonamu ? Apa karena namja yang bernama kim kibum itu! Kurang apa yesung-ie padamu woonie! Dia itu namja yang baik, tega sekali kau padanya" kata-kata boa membuat siwon menghentikan langkahnya "ingat siwon-ie, kau akan menyesal akan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada yesung-ie"

"Ini hidupku dan noona tak perlu repot-repot mencampurinya"

"Kau…" kesal boa saat siwon menyela kata-katanya "..adik macam apa kau ini"

Bukannya minta maaf siwon malah pergi kekamarnya dan melemparkan kekesalan pada barang-barang yang ada didalam kamarnya.

Setelah puas siwon terduduk dilantai dia diam dalam kegelisahannya "kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini" pikirnya "dan apa hubungan yesung-ie dengan kyuhyun, bukankah selama ini mereka hanya berteman, dan yesung-ie hanya menganggap kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya, kenapa mereka terlihat mesra " siwon terus bermain dengan pikirannya "akh….." siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi "kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah kini aku memiliki kibum, kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat mereka bermesraan seperti tadi."

Tidak sengaja pandangan siwon beralih pada figura yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, fotonya bersama yesung mantan namjachingunya. Telintas dibenaknya kenangan manis bersama yesung dulu.

Flashback On

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang berpelukan erat sambil menonton tv, lebih tepatnya tv lah yang menontong mereka karena mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dimana namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama yesung sedang duduk dipangkuan siwon namjachingunya, yesung bergelayut manja pada siwon sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya itu "wae chagi?" gumam siwon sambil mengecup pipi yesung ringan.

Yesung semakin bergelayut manja pada siwon, menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke dada siwon membuat siwon sedikit geli karena rambut yesung menggelitik dagunya "aniyo siwon-ie, aku hanya rindu padamu" ujar yesung malu-malu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada siwon membuat siwon tergelak mendengar jawaban manja dari namjachingunya itu.

"Bukankah kemarin juga kita bertemu babby, sudah rindu lagi eoh?" kata siwon sambil mencubit gemas pipi yesung.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu "ya itu kan kemarin, kau tau siwon-ie! Semenit saja kau jauh dariku rasanya seperti setahun, membuatku benar-benar tersiksa dan ingin mati saja rasanya"

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya, mencium kepala yesung lembut "jangan bicara seperti itu babby" ujarnya dan membuat yesung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah siwon sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher siwon, yesung menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka berdua.

"Saranghae siwon-ie" gumam yesung lembut.

"Nado babby" jawab siwon lembut.

Siwon mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik yesung, awalnya hanya ciuman ringan namun lama kelamaan siwon mulai melumat halus bibir namja manis itu. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin dalam, siwon sedikit menggigit bibir yesung membuat yesung membuka mulutnya dan memberi akses pada siwon untuk memasuki gua hangat itu , siwon mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah yesung dan menghisap bibir namja itu seperti menghisap permen karet ( ?)

Yesung mendorong dada siwon pelan karena namja manis itu mulai kekurangan pasokan udara, wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus siap saji.

"Kau manis sekali babby!" bisik siwon membuat yesung sedikit bergidik akibat ulah namjachingunya itu.

"Siwon-ie pervert" gerutu yesung sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Ha…ha..tapi kau sukakan babby?" balas siwon dengan seringaian tipis dibibir jokernya.

"Aish ...siwon-ie..aku kan malu.." yesung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi chubby miliknya.

Siwon langsung memeluk namjachingunya itu "haha..kau itu benar-benar manis!"

"Siwon-ie" panggil yesung saat siwon melepas pelukan mereka

"Ne babby wae?" tanya siwon bingung saat melihat perubahan raut wajah namjachingunya itu.

"Kau jadi kuliah di jepang?"

"Tentu jadi babby, wae?"

"Bisakah kau tidak pergi?" mata yesung mulai berkaca-kaca "bagaimana hidupku tanpamu siwon-ie" air mata yesung mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Siwon lagi-lagi meraih yesung kedalam pelukannya sambil mengelus-elus punggung yesung lembut "uljima babby! Jepangkan tidak jauh, kau bisa berkunjung kesana sekali-sekali"

"Tapi siwon-ie, aku takut kau akan berpaling dariku, bagaimana kalau kau tergoda pada yeoja atau namja lain disana"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan yesung lalu mengecup bibir yesung ringan "aniyo babby, aku berjanji takkan tergoda pada siapapun disana, hanya kau yang aku cintai, karena itu maukah kau menungguku babby? Setelah kuliahku selesai aku akan langsung melamarmu"

"Benarkah?" pekik yesung girang.

"Nde" jawab siwon yakin.

"Yaksok" yesung mengangsurkan kelingkingnya kehadapan siwon.

Siwon meraih kelingkin mungil itu dan menautkan dengan kelingkingnya "yaksok.." ujar siwon.

Flashback Off

"Mianhe yesung-ie" isak siwon menyesal saat mengingat akan janjinya pada yesung "aku sudah mingikari jaji kita dulu .

00O00

Sementara itu di hotel tempat kibum menginap, terlihat seorang namja sedang mondar-mandir gelisah. Kibum selalu terbayang wajah yesung yang pucat dan terlihat lemah, rasa bersalah semakin menghantuinya," Akh….. Kibum berteriak frustasi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? ting ..tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

Pagi hari nya kibum terlihat rapi , entah kemana tujuan namja dingin itu dengan setelan jas putih berpadu dengan kemeja hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya benar-benar sempurna ,kibum keluar dari kamar hotelnya kemudian dia menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil sewanya di parkir, kibum menghampiri mobilnya. Namja itu tak henti-hentinya bercermin dan memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah bebar-benar sempurna hari.

Kibum mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju suatu tempat yang hanya dialah yang tau kemana tujuannya. Kibum berhenti di took bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga mawar yang sangat indah, setelah membayar bunganya kibum kembali ke mobilnya dan melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Drrrt..drrt…drtttt

Kibum merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya, tertera nama siwon pada layar smarthphone miliknya. Dia tidak berniat mengangkat telponnya, kibum memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang mobilnya.

"Mengganggu saja" gerutunya kesal.

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya diparkiran rumah sakit, dia bergegas turun dari mobil dengan ekspresi yang selalu sama, datar dan dingin.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya kekamar rawat seseorang yang sudah lama dicintainya tapi sampai saat ini kibum belum mampu mengungkapkan cintanya pada namja itu.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar rengekan manja dari dalam kamar namja yang hendak ditemuinya pagi ini.

"Hyung..makanlah sedikit, kalau tidak makan bagaimana bisa sembuh" terdengar bujukan seorang namja dari dalam kamar rawat itu.

Kibum sedikit mengintip melihat keadaan didalam kamar rawat itu, terlihat olehnya kyuhyun yang sedang membujuk yesung untuk memakan sarapan miliknya dan sekuat tenaga yesung terlihat menolak setiap suapan yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung tidak lapar kyu..!" balas yesung sembari mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ehm..chup" kyuhyun mencium pipi yesung ringan "eomaku selalu melakukan itu jika aku tak mau makan"

Kibum terlihat geram saat melihat kyuhyun mencium yesung seenak jidatnya.

"Kau bukan eomaku" gerutu yesung setelah kyuhyun menciumnya.

"Chup " lagi-lagi kyuhyun mencium ringan pipi yesung "appa juga menciumku kalau aku tidak mau makan"

"Kau bukan appaku" gerutu yesung lagi.

"Makanlah hyung..bagaimana lagi caraku untuk membujukmu makan!" kyuhyun terlihat frustasi karena usaha nya untuk membujuk yesung tidak juga berhasil.

"hahahaha..kau lucu sekali" yesung tergelak saat melihat wajah frustasi kyuhyun "sini peluk hyung.." yesung merentangkan tangannnya dan dengan segera kyuhyun meraih yesung dalam pelukannya.

Tok..tok..

Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar membuat yesung dan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka "anyeong" sapa kibum pada kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun dan yesung saling pandang bingung, apa yang hendak dilakukan kibum pagi-pagi sudah kesini?

"Anyeong" sapa kibum lagi

Yesung mengangguk menjawab sapaan kibum "anyeong" jawabnya.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya kyuhyun menyelidik

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi yesung-sshi" balas kibum datar.

"Heh..lucu sekali kau ini..apa kau kesini untuk menertawai yesung hyung yang terpuruk akibat ulahmu ha.." kyuhyun tertawa sinis menanggapi jawaban kibum.

"Mianhe..aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" jawaban kibum terdengar seperti penyesalan yang sangat mendalam, maniknya mulai terlihat melembut tidak dingin seperti sebelumnya.

Dalam diamnya yesung terlihat memperhatikan sosok kibum yang selalu terlihat dingin dan datar, yesung seperti melihat sesuatu dari pandangan kibum, seperti ada rasa kesepian yang mendalam dan sesuatu yang seperti ingin diungkapkan dari setiap tatapan kibum padanya, tapi apa? Yesung belum bisa menebaknya.

"Kibum-ah" tegur yesung saat melihat raut wajah kibum yang terlihat begitu menyesal "kemarilah!"

Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri yesung yang masih terduduk diranjangnya "kau terlihat seumuran dengan dongsaengku, sini biar hyung peluk"

Kibum tertegun, yesung menganggap kibum seperti dongsaengnya padahal bukan itu yang kibum harapkan, dengan terpaksa kibum memeluk yesung yang menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaengnya.

"Kau terlihat kesepian, apa siwon-ie bersikap tidak baik padamu" ujar yesung membuat dada kibum semakin sesak, kenapa malah jadi berantakan seperti ini pikirnya? Niat awalnya adalah untuk mendekati yesung malah membuat yesung menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaeng.

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan siwon-ie untukmu, toh siwon-ie sudah tak mencintaiku lagi jadi percuma kalau aku bersikeras untuk berharap dia akan kembali padaku" ucap yesung pasrah.

"Mianhe…." Balas kibum, air matanya mulai mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

"Awalnya aku memang membencimu karena kau telah merebut siwon-ie dariku, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir mungkin semua ini sudah takdir dan aku putuskan untuk merelakan siwon-ie untukmu"

"Mianhe.." lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut kibum.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf! "

"Hyung yakin akan melepaskan siwon hyung?" kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan kibum dan yesung.

"Berat memang, tapi hyung akan berusaha kyu!" yesung tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Hyung mau menjadi temanku?" tanya kibum lembut

"Tentu saja" jawab yesung semangat.

"Selama ini aku hidup sendiri, aku tak punya tempat bersandar membuatku menjadi namja dingin dan pendiam, aku jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain" jelas kibum membuat raut sedih terpancar dari wajah manis yesung "aku sangat beruntung jika hyung mau menjadi temanku"

"Nde,,aku dan kyuhyun pasti mau menjadi teman mu..iyakan kyu?" yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun.

"Hemmm.." jawab kyuhyun malas, namja itu masih belum bisa menerima kibum tapi demi menjaga perasaan yesung kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menuruti saja kata-kata namja manis itu.

"Gomawo…" balas kibum semangat.

"Mulai saat ini cobalah merubah sikapmu yang dingin itu..semua orang akan menganggapmu mayat hidup dengan sikapmu yang dingin dan selalu berbicara dengan nada datar dengan orang lain" yesung memberi nasehat pada kibum.

"Aku tak bisa merubahnya hyung…mianhe..aku sudah terbiasa bersikap seperti ini"

"Hyung dan kyu akan membantumu"

"Apa bisa?" tanya kibum penasaran.

"Pasti bisa kibum-ah..tidak ada yang tidak bisa didunia ini" kyuhyun mulai melunak saat melihat kibum yang memang terlihat seperti apa yang tadi dikatakan yesung, namja dingin yang kesepian.

"Kalian benar-benar baik!" balas kibum, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Sini…ntah kenapa hyung merasa nyaman denganmu walaupun awalnya hyung sangat membencimu..kalian berdua sini…kalian berdua adalah namdongsaeng tersayangku setelah jong-in" yesung merentangkan tangannya agar kyuhyun dan kibum mau memeluknya.

Kibum dan kyuhyun mendekati yesung dan memeluk namja manis itu.

Bagi kibum ini merupakan langkah awal baginya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan yesung, walau yesung menganggap kibum sebagai namdongsaengnya.

TBC

Bagi yang tidak mengerti alur ceritanya, dingerti-ngertiin aja ya, maklum yang bikin terutama Nie Amatiran ho…ho ho …

Horayyyyy... yups setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dan kursus tata bahasa sampai ke Jepun , akhirnya ch 2 selesai juga *lap keringat*

Ok terima kasih banyak buat yang mau baca and review di ch 1 yang ancurnya gak kasih buat saran and kritiknya , ak senang lo ^^ *kiss atu2.

He..he yang udah baca ch 2, terus ikhlas mohon review ya ,gomawo^^


End file.
